Obsessed Twins
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: Naruto gets cheated on and runs off to be in the Akatsuki. What happens? I'm not the best at summaries but it's really good. First Naruto Fanfiction.
1. The Twins

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I no you all missed me! Sorry for the long wait but I had writers block!

**Sasori: **Yah right! You were probably just being lazy. (Rolls eyes)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Sasori just go away and fuck Deidara! And I was not lazy, you meanie! (Pouting)

**Sasori: **Sorry, of course! (Leaves to find Dei)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **This is my first Naruto fanfic so bashing my work is advised!

**Naruto: **Warning it's going to be so bad!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Shut up Naruto, you're only mad because you're the uke in this relationship!

**Naruto: **Am not!

**Pein: **What'd I miss?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Naruto being mad about being the uke.

**Pein: **But I like you beneath me. (Pouting)

**Naruto: **(Blushing madly)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Get a room and go fuck each other!

**Naruto and Pein: **(Leave in a hurry to nearby bedroom)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I swear some of these people fuck like bunnies.

**Deidara: **Remember Fanoflotsofthings does not own Naruto and is only an obsessed fan!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Oh you so know it! On to my story! Oh yeah I modified this story a little because I noticed some mistakes. Sorry for the inconvenience but this story is my work of art! Lol, I'm a perfectionist just deal!

"Said"

'Thought'

**Kyubie Talking**

_Flashback_

Obsessed Twins

Naruto was used to the hectic living from being in the Akatsuki, but he couldn't handle the obsessed twins! Itachi and Tobi were dubbed that because they were completely obsessed with him, which got really bad sometimes. Like them following him all over the base. He hated them with so much fury that he might as well be radiating it. He could only handle so much.

An example would be the constant explosions from Deidara and him screaming at the top of his lungs when Sasori and he were having sex. He could handle all of Hidan's cursing, and Kakuza always taking him when ever he felt like it which was almost every hour or few hours it depended on how horny he was. And how could he forget Kakuza always telling everyone not to spend too much money. He could handle Zetsu always popping out of nowhere usually scaring him shitless and the white and black side of his face always arguing, and Konan always messing with paper with its annoying rustling and every once in a while stalking Pein which he hated Pein was his. Also Kisame draining him of his chakra when he felt like it, and how could he forget Madara always torturing innocent people and their screams. That got annoying sometimes he really needed something else to occupy his time like a guy.

Tobi and Itachi never understood he was so not interested! Itachi and Tobi were always following him around. They would follow him to the bathroom, to their training grounds, and basically everywhere. They always asked if he needed anything or if they could train with him. Even if they were bold enough they would ask him out, the answer always no. But he never got to answer because they started fighting for who got their precious Naru-chan he despised the nick name, but he always grumble neither of you and left them still fighting. The worst part was they would always talk away on nothing particular, giving him a headache. God even Sakura wasn't as bad as these idiots and Sasuke didn't even talk! He told them countless times he was taken but they ignored the fact all together, he guessed they were hoping him to dump the girl they thought he was dating. But in reality he was really dating their leader, Pein.

He woke up that morning in Pein's bed like usual smiling happily. Pein always eased his tension with the twins. He was always surprised that no one really knew he was with Pein. It gave him the satisfaction because he didn't have to kill anyone for no reason if they even looked at Pein, but he did have the urge.

It drove him insane when Konan threw herself on him like some kind of whore, but Pein always brushed her off. That always made him do the happy dance in his head, but he settled on a simple smile on the outside. Kyubie always laughed at him because he was happy his Kit finally managed to get a mate and of course because of Naruto's silly antics. Also that Naruto had found someone that loved him unlike that selfish bastard Sasuke Uchiha who went and cheated on him with Sakura who didn't give a damn.

_Flashback_

'_I wonder what Sasuke will think, when I come early from the mission.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the Uchiha District. The streets were stained with blood from the Uchiha Massacre. He had learned the real reason why they were massacred; it was because they were plotting against Konaha. He didn't tell anyone because he believed that no one would actually believe the fox holder. Also another interesting fact was that the Akatsuki worked for Konoha and its allies, which he found rather amusing. This made him wonder what other secrets Konoha was hiding. He would have to talk to Baa-Chan about it later, but right now all he wanted was to go home to Sasuke._

_He was half way there he noticed that Kyubie had been really quiet the whole way back to the village._

'_Kyubie you okay?' actually worried, he loved the stupid fox!_

_**Yes Kit, I just have a really bad feeling is all. **__He answered still thinking about what could be possibly wrong. Naruto was cautious now, when ever Kyubie had that feeling something bad was going to happen and soon. Naruto thought of a hundred different scenarios and only one seemed to continue pop up in his head. He wouldn't, would he?_

'_Hey Kyubie?' he said._

_**Yes Kit.**_

'_Do you think, ummm…?'_

_**Spit it out!**_

'_That Sasuke would cheat on me?'_

_**Kit you want the truth?**_

'_I would prefer it.'_

_**Yes, he's a selfish bastard and you deserve better!**_

'_Thanks Kyubie, and I hate to say it but you're probably right.' He sighed he hoped to Kami that was not why Kyubie was having the bad feeling. He finally was at Sasuke's and his house. He was getting more worried with every second that passed not knowing what to expect. He tried to open the door and was surprised to find it locked; Sasuke never locked the door ever and even if he did it was very seldom. This was a really bad sign._

_**Kit is it only me or is this a really bad sign? **__He could only nod, Sasuke never gave him a key because he didn't believe in them, and here he was locked out of his house with no key._

_**Kit there's an open window in the kitchen. **__Kyubie was so pissed if the stupid Uchiha hurt his Kit he was going to make him wish that he died in that massacre, he thought wickedly._

"_Thanks Kyubie," Naruto spoke out loud. He entered through the kitchen window soundlessly afraid he would get caught before he knew what was going on. The smell of sex was the first thing that assaulted his nose; he could already feel the tears building up. He trusted the bastard and he does this, he was only gone for four days, he might have understood if it was a month but FOUR DAYS! He was going through all the possibilities of the culprit who betrayed his friendship. Not Ino she was with Sai after finally getting over her silly crush on the Uchiha. Also Sai would never let Ino go, but what surprised him most was that Sai was a normal person thanks to Ino. Sai showed a real smile and actual feelings. That brought a smile to his face. Tenten was with Lee and would never expect her doing that any way. Lee loved her so much because she recognized him when Sakura wouldn't. It was the best ending that he could have thought of after all they definitely deserved each other. Hinata no way! She was in Suna happily married to Gaara, he was really happy when he heard the news and that she was over her crush on him. But more importantly happy for Gaara finally getting the love he deserved and that someone besides his siblings and himself saw him as an actual person. Besides now everyone saw him as a person because he was the hokage over there. Temari but she was with Kankuro and would never betray her brother, that's what she considered him since the whole joining together of their villages so many years ago or maybe it was after the fight between him and Gaara. He never knew when but it had been for a long time since he was eighteen. Also because how much he cared about Gaara even when he was killing monster not knowing what he was doing half the time. Kiba was with Shino no surprise there. Chouji and Shikamaru were together, which was probably the biggest surprise in his entire life. Neji was married to some beautiful water princess, which he totally deserved, and was over all that fate crap. That left one person that was actually that low to hurt him like this…Sakura._

_He suddenly heard the bed upstairs start to move, creaking with every thrust, and he knew but he had to see it himself._

_**Kit I love you like my own child and I think we should leave.**_

"_I know," he said, "but I have to see it for myself, no matter how much it hurts." Kyubie was silent he didn't want him getting hurt more then he already was, but he knew as much as Naruto this was more for closure than anything else. We walked up the stairs making sure they didn't creak or it would give him away._

"_Oh Sasuke, harder!" someone yelled and he knew for sure it was Sakura's squeaky voice. Out of all the people Sasuke could have cheated on him with, he choose the annoying, whore bitch known as Sakura._

"_Hnn," was Sasuke's reply so typical of him he thought. He finally made it to his and Sasuke's room. Yep definitely having sex in there, there were grunts, pants, moans, and the sickening sound of skin smaking against skin. Naruto felt his stomach churning this was so below everything he valued. He felt so sick! How they could have done this to him? They probably did this every time he left for his mission; this was so sick and uncalled for, especially after all he did for that bastard in the first place and… her. He brought Sasuke back to the village for her! Never even asking for anything! He made the toughest decision of his life he opened the door. He thought he was ready for this sight but he so wasn't. _

_Sakura had her legs over Sasuke's shoulders so he could put his 7½ in. cock deeper into her. Sakura was the first to notice and only smiled smugly before pulling Sasuke down for a very deep passionate kiss. Sasuke was surprised at first but gave into the kiss quite quickly and forgot about Naruto for a while. Wait, Naruto his chakra signature was right behind him…SHIT! He looked around to see Naruto with tears cascading down his face._

"_I knew it was too good to be true." Naruto whispered._

"_Yah, Sasuke wants me not some stupid, over obsessed, loser. He wants me not some monster!" Sakura nearly screamed out. Naruto broke from what she said and could feel Kyubie seething with rage. The tears stopped flowing as he realized he was so much better then this._

"_Hnn," was all Sasuke could say because he was so speechless._

"_Well," Naruto said smiling," You can have him he's just a selfish bastard who only cares about revenge and reviving his clan. Good luck with Sakura you'll need it and Uchiha Massacre was all planned. After all I did for you two you repay me like this! I saved both of you so many times! I never asked for anything in return not love or friendship! God I thought you guys cared but I was so wrong! I hope you guys are happy together you deserve each other!" Sasuke and Sakura were too speechless to say a word. He turned away when I an after thought came to mind, "Oh yah Sasuke, I could have helped you revive your clan if you asked. Kyubie can change my gender." With that he left not looking back at the speechless couple, they deserved each other and he deserved to be loved for real and not some fake crap._

_**Are you okay, Kit? **__Naruto smiled, at least someone cared._

'_Yah thanks. I'm lucky to have you,' Kyubie blushed at that._

_**So what's next? **__Naruto smiled he had the perfect idea to get away from it all._

'_The Akatsuki," that made Kyubie smile, it was the perfect idea. He could still become hokage and wouldn't be betraying the village. _

_**You're a smart one Kit. **__Naruto smiled Kyubie always knew the right things to say at the right time. He made his way to the Hokage's Tower. Wondering the whole time if he was doing the right and realized he was. He noticed Tsunade just entering with Shizune right behind her._

"_Hey, Hokage-sama!" Naruto yelled, "I need to talk to you, PLEASE!" he begged. Tsunade and Shizune realized immediately something was wrong because Naruto was being so polite._

"_Come on!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto quickly passed Shizune but before entering the office he bowed politely to Shizune. They were both speechless as he entered the office._

"_Tsunade I'm just going to get to the point." he took a deep breath he didn't know what she would say, " I want join the Akatsuki to get away from the village and more so Sasuke." He saw the stunned look on her face but it quickly turned to pure rage._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD DO!" Tsunade roared. Naruto had to cover his ears because she was so loud. Everyone in the entire village heard her and felt horrible for the poor soul that was going to feel her wrath. Even Jiraiya who was a few miles away heard her. The only thing Jiriya thought was the Uchiha was going to get his ass kicked, only one person could get that kind of reaction from her was Naruto. Speaking of that he better hurry to see what was wrong. He quickly teleported to the Hokage's Office to see what was with the ruckus._

"_What happened?" he asked oh so coolly but he was searing inside._

"_Oh hi Jiraiya_ _how's the book?" Naruto asked._

"_Don't change the subject. Wait did you just call me Jiraiya_ _and not Pervert or Pervy-Sage? What the hell did he do?" he said almost yelling._

"_Lucky for you I was just about to tell Hokage-sama." Naruto said. Jiraiya_ _looked at the Tsunade liked the world might have ended and he didn't know about it yet. She nodded just as confused as he was. Naruto didn't miss the exchange._

"_No the world didn't end in the last 24 hours. Sasuke has been cheating on me with Sakura every time I went on a mission." he stated calmly._

"_Shizune, I know you're outside the door listening. Please inform Miss Haruno that she is no longer my apprentice, please." Tsunade said calmly. Shizune poked her head into the office nodding, killer intent radiating from her being and everyone in the small office excluding Naruto._

_Just then Iruka and Kakashi came running in curious as to what was with the entire ruckus. Iruka was about to ask what happened but saw Jiraiya and Tsunade seething with rage and knew it was the stupid Uchiha and Sakura. Kakashi realized that too, and had no plan of training those two ever again._

"_I'm gonna kill him!" Iruka yelled and almost made it out of the office but Kakashi grabbed him._

"_Don't worry love, I'm as mad as you are but that isn't the way to handle this." he stated oh so coolly. Naruto smiled he knew if Iruka and Kakashi found out Iruka would try to kill Sasuke and Kakashi would stop him, that's the kind of couple they were. It took a whole hour before they could convince Iruka not to kill Sasuke._

_Everything was organized for Naruto to join Akatsuki immediately. Naruto never felt so relived in his entire life. Except he would miss everyone terrible in the village._

_End Flashback_

That was the reason he joined the Akatsuki in the first place and they welcomed him with open arms. For once he wasn't thought as a freak or monster, they loved Kyubie and not for the power either. Kyubie no longer gripped about being with Naruto, he was saying the opposite actually. It had been six months since leaving the village and he missed it a little but not enough to go back.

Naruto stretched his aching muscles from last night's sex, which was total heaven in both of their minds. Pein was still asleep, except without all of those piercing adoring his handsome face. Naruto felt very special because he was the only one who ever saw him without the piercing. Also how peaceful Pein was in his deep slumber.

He quickly got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake his sleeping partner. He grabbed all his scattered clothing heading towards their bathroom; he really needed a hot shower. Getting into the bathroom, he wondered how everyone was and if they missed him. He exhaled probably not, which dampened his mood. But he then smiled he did know however that Iruka and Kakashi missed him and the Pervy-Sage and Baa-Chan. The water stung his skin for a while and then was replaced with him being really quiet satisfied. He wondered if Baa-Chan and Pervy-Sage finally were together, but most of all how Sasuke was. He was so deep in though that he didn't notice the door open then close and someone getting into the shower. Until some strong arms were wrapped around his waist. He looked around to see the owner of the arms only to find Pein's azure eyes staring back.

"What's on your mind?" Pein asked.

**Kit this is what I love about your man, he is so considerate, hot, strong, hot, smart, hot, organized, hot, sweet, and most of all ****HOT! **Kyubie said wondering how his Kit got so lucky. Naruto laughed causing Pein to arch his eye brow.

"Do I want to know?" Pein asked. He knew the Kyubie always had something interesting to say. Naruto turned around so that he was facing his lover.

"Well mostly Kyubie was saying you were hot." he said a glimmer in his eyes as he placed his hand on his lover's neck.

"Oh really?" Pein said as he leaned down to give his lover a very passionate kiss. Naruto was wondering if he should ask Pein about how he wanted to visit Konoha. It was almost as if Pein had read his mind as he ended the kiss.

"I think you should visit Konoha." Pein explained. Naruto was so speechless, but he couldn't because he was considered an enemy to everyone he loved and cared for. "Tsunade told them about us, and that we were no longer wanted men and women. Also I think because everyone knows that people miss you." Naruto smiled at his lover, he was so sweet and considerate of his feelings.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered causing Pein to smile.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

It had been two days since the shower incident and Naruto didn't think he wanted to visit anymore. The reason was he had everything he needed right here and that was Pein, but the twins were making him think he should go just to get away from them.

It started out his day like usual getting up, getting into the shower, Pein joining him a few moments later, getting dressed, leaving to the kitchen while Pein retreated to his office to do paper work, and himself getting his coffee. He was drinking his coffee reading a book, he found it in Pein's office and it was actually pretty good. That was when the famous twins made their appearance arguing yet again about who got him and about who would get him when but the worst part was they were talking about a threesome of the three. This was probably the last straw he couldn't take them anymore.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO FUCK EACH OTHER? STOP STALKING ME LIKE SICK, PATHETIC PUPPIES! "He paused, "NO ONE GETS ME BECAUSE I'M ALREADY TAKEN AND HE LOVES ME!" Naruto shouted. He was so pissed off that he stormed out of the kitchen not caring what their pathetic faces looked like. He headed towards the one person that would make him feel better…Pein. He loved him so much and Pein loved him the same. Pein got annoyed when Tobi and Itachi were always all over Naruto, he would even have to say jealous.

Naruto slammed into Pein's office and locked the door behind him he wanted them to be alone. Pein was a little frightened of Naruto, he never saw Naruto so angry unless it was about the younger Uchiha. He let out a sigh he wondered what those idiots did to finally make him snap like this.

"Those idiots can't talk about having a fucking threesome with me!" He shouted as he started to pace back and forth ranting about them and their idiotic selves. It made Pein chuckle, Naruto was always funny when he was ranting about something it also made him so cute.

"What's so funny?" he could see from his expression that Naruto was clearly confused, that made him chuckle again. He could see that Naruto was starting to get angry so he got up and hugged him from behind. Naruto instantly relaxed into his lover's touch, he was hoping that Pein would calm him down. He leaned into the touch savoring how Pein's body felt against his own and the heat radiating off of him.

"You never answered my question, Pein." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, oh that one. You just looked so funny and adorable ranting like that." Pein answered getting rewarded when Naruto turned as red as a cherry. He kissed the fox boy's red cheeks. "Oh yeah, you and all of the Akatsuki are going to visit Konoha."

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade wants us to have a break, but more importantly to see you it's been how long?" Naruto smiled it had been a while since he was in the village.

"I believe it to be six months." Naruto answered.

"So I think this visit is way past due don't you think?"

"Yah."

"That's good I wouldn't want someone dragging you kicking and screaming." he laughed that would have been insanely funny in his opinion. This also earned him a blush from his fox lover.

"Wait does that mean you'll be accompanying me there?" Naruto asked. He hoped to Kami that when he said all of the Akatsuki that included himself. Pein saw hope in Naruto's eyes he felt like playing with him.

"Hmmm, I don't know." he said. Naruto looked worried and hurt, but he realized he was playing around when he gave him a big cheesy grin causing him to laugh.

"Hmmm, I wonder what you would like kicking and screaming?" Naruto wondered aloud and that caused a whole another fit of laughter.

**Okay that was the first chapter of Obsessed Twins, I hope you liked it.**

**Fanoflotsofthings:** What do you think of the first chapter Naruto?

**Naruto: **I like it.

**Pein: **Ditto.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Tell me what you think, I'll try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can.

**Sasori: **Comment or you get to be rapped by Orochimaru. (Shivers)

**Orochimaru: **I would love to have fun with you. (Smiling Evilly)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Okay Ochy, you are going to have a time out. (Sent to worse person ever… Gluttony)

**Naruto and Pein: **Comment!

**Sasori: **(Shivering but stops when Deidara comforts him or more sex)


	2. The Choice and The Reunion

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Sorry, for the long wait with me starting high school. I don't have as

much time to write as I would like. Also I have a life

**Naruto: **She actually does it's crazy! (Starts to make out with Pein)

**Fanoflotsofthings**: My characters never cease to amaze me. (shaking head) Anyways on with the story!

**Sasori: **Now remember she owns nothin'.

**Deidara: **Enjoy!

**Fanoflotsofthing:** I sorta went through this one too for any mistakes which I found a lot of besides with the third chapter on the way I need to make sure everything's just right. Anyways on to the story.

**Deidara: **Enjoy! Hey, didn't I just say that?

**Everyone:** Lol, yes you did!

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

Naruto had been thinking a lot lately about him and Pein. He wanted a family, but he didn't know if Pein wanted one as much as him. He didn't want to ask but he was becoming really desperate, and he thought it was the best time because Itachi and Tobi were on a mission and wouldn't be home until early tomorrow because they were going to Konaha tomorrow.

He was wandering aimlessly around the base wondering how to talk to Pein, he hadn't thought about it much so he forgot about the Kyubie momentarily. This in turn made the Kyubie listen as long as he had been thinking.

**Kit I think you should just go tell him.**

'But he might think I'm insane.' Naruto stated quiet plainly.

**Naruto!** Naruto knew this was serious Kyubie barely ever used his name he was only called Kit, but if he did he knew Kyubie might be mad. **He loves you too much to think that, besides he wants a family, too. But he's afraid to ask because he doesn't want you turning into a girl just to make him happy. He loves you too much to let you throw yourself away just to make him happy.**

'How do you know?' he asked he was so confused and how come he didn't know they even talked? Also how was that even possible?

**While you were sleeping, he stays up usually a little longer to talk to me. **Kyubie smiled knowing that Naruto was clearly surprised.

'Are you positive?' Naruto didn't want it to be untrue. Kyubie rolled his eyes, his Kit cared way too much about others rather then what he wanted.

**As sure as I can be, Kit. Plus what do I get for lying to you?**

'Nothing at all, unless you have some evil plan planned out that I don't know about.' he knew that Kyubie was too good for that anymore but he couldn't believe that Pein wanted a family. Maybe just maybe he was over exaggerating. Kyubie rolled his eyes his Kit was over exaggerating this whole situation.

**Naruto go talk to him. **It sounded more like order then everything, but Naruto knew Kyubie was just looking out for him. He sighed he was so afraid in all honesty but he had to find out the truth.

He knocked on Pein's office door he was so nervous, that he was kind of hoping that Pein wasn't in there. This made Kyubie literally growl at him. He heard a faint "come in".

"Here goes nothing." he whispered before entering Pein's office. He looked around the office it was the same every time he came in here scattered papers everywhere, weapons here and their, stalks of books on the floor because the bookshelves were all full, and more stalks of paper that needed to be put into the file room to be filed. Pein's azure eyes met his own as he stopped looking at the paper work that be had been doing previously. Pein looked at his eyes and noticed that the nervousness and how they looked kind of scared that made him frown. Naruto noticed the frown and was scared for instant until Pein spoke.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto noticed that his voice was completely laced with worry.

"Uhhh," Naruto was so not ready for this.

'Shit,' he thought,' I'm not ready for this.' He turned around quickly for a speedy escape, but felt arms around his waist.

"Naruto," Pein's voice was laced with warning that if he didn't tell him their might be consequences. "I care too much to let you just get away looking like that. You know you can tell me anything." This made Naruto smile he felt so much better.

"I want to start a family with you, but I don't want you to force this upon yourself. Kyubie told me you wanted a family, too. I want to make you happy but I want to be happy too, and having a family would make me so happy." tears cascaded down his face.

'Stupid,' he thought. Pein was shocked for a second then it vanished. He couldn't have been happier. He smiled as he spun Naruto around smashing his lips onto Naruto's stunned ones. Naruto quickly reacted to the kiss, so happy but did he want a family?

"Does this mean…" he hoped Pein knew what he meant he didn't want to say it because he was afraid it might jinx it.

"Yeah Naruto, I would love to." Pein answered sounding a little out of breath. Naruto smiled and Kyubie knew what to do. Chakra quickly enveloped his body he could feel the changes but it felt like it was him just doing the sexy jutsu. Pein smiled she looked so beautiful.

"Naruto you're beautiful." Pein said in complete awe from Naruto. Naruto blushed she didn't know how she looked and desperately wanted to know but that could wait. She had blonde hair but at the tips they were a ruby red, her body was all curves and she looked way better then all the girls in her age group.

"Can we go to our bedroom?" Naruto was stunned his or now her voice sounded like gentle chimes in the breeze.

"Of course, I love you." Pein wanted to make sure him now she knew how much he really cared; this experience strengthened how much he loved her. Naruto smiled she loved him so much and this whole experience just made those feelings so much more real.

"I love you, too." Naruto was quickly in Pein's arms bridal style, while he was quickly running down to their room. Naruto sighed in complete bliss she loved being in Pein's arms like this. They got to their room in no time at all, he place her down on the bed carefully. She smiled up at him with love in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want do this Naruto?" Pein wasn't sure if Naruto really wanted this so he had to check. Naruto smiled he really did care, she nodded then grabbed his face kissing him, she leaned back so that Pein was on top of her. Breathing became a necessary thing; they came up for air both breathing hard. He claimed her lips again causing her to "eppp" he smiled they were both loving this. They quickly stripped each other from unnecessary clothing which was all of them. When they were both naked Pein immediately attached her neck nibbling, sucking, and kissing making her more turned on. Pein smiled from all the moans he was getting from his love and decided it was time to move on. He left a trail of kisses from neck down to her collar bone giving it a quick nip causing Naruto to gasp. Her body was so much more sensitive then the other one and this brought on a lot more pleasure. Pein finally made his way to her breast they must have been a little smaller then a D, he sucked on one of the nipples while fondling the other. This caused her to gasp and arch her back off the bed.

"Hmmmm, you really like this don't you?" Pein asked Naruto who could only nod because she was out of breath. He smiled alternating so the nipples got the same attention causing her to moan loudly. He moved down again leaving kisses everywhere, he sticks his tongue into her belly button causing her to gasp at the strange intrusion. He moved farther down to where he was desperately needed, she whimpered when he massaged her thighs slowly.

"Please…" she begged this was too much she needed him in her NOW. Pein chuckled she was so needy; he slipped his tongue into her moist clint causing her to moan. He licked her juices noticing how hard she was trying not to cry out in all the pleasure.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear. She could only nod. He was seethed in one thrust; the heat was almost unbearable he didn't move to let her adjust. After a few minutes she wiggled her hips causing them both to moan. He started thrusting into her loving the gasps, moans, and whimpers that he received from her pink lips. She was truly marvelous and beautiful with her hair surrounding her face, her plump lips making all the beautiful noises, and her withering as she was so close to coming.

"I'm going to ~moan~ come!" she was so close it hurt. "PEIN!" she screamed as she came, making her see only white. That was all he could take before he also came from her tightening on his penis. "NARUTO!" he shouted as he came. He pulled out of her quickly falling to her side so they could both catch their breaths. He recovered first pulling Naruto into his arms; she immediately snuggled further into his muscled chest.

"You aren't going to regret this in the morning right?" she couldn't help but ask. He frowned that Sasuke still affects her he thought bitterly. She noticed the killer intent in his eyes and the frown on his face.

'Oh god,' she thought, 'he must be thinking about how this is such a big mistake.' She felt the tears brewing, she knew it wouldn't work out, unknown to her Pein noticed all of this.

"I wasn't thinking of you I was thinking of Sasuke and how he's a bastard for doing that to you. Also I will never regret this." he said leaving no doubt in her mind what so ever.

"I love you." Naruto said with so much love that it could suffocate.

"I love you, too, my sweet love." he said noticing the blush on her cheeks. He kissed her cheek before drifting off to sleep. They had a lot to worry about because tomorrow they were visiting Konoha.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

It was weird for Naruto in the morning when she walked to the shower, only in Pein's shirt. Tobi and Itachi were looking at her like they didn't even know her at all, or in simple terms gapping at her. She was saved by Pein when he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Itachi and Tobi this is Naruto the same one we have been living with and I suggest you stay away before I cause some serious damage. Oh yeah and don't forget we're leaving at noon." Pein said with such authority it would have scared anyone shitless.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison before running off in fear. Naruto giggled god she wished she could do that when she was a guy.

"What's so funny?" Pein asked nuzzling her neck.

"How they ran away in fear, also I wish that I was able to do that when I was still a guy." she said. He smiled pushing her into the bathroom for their shower and a little fun.

After getting out of the shower finding new clothes for Naruto and getting dressed they walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others. As soon as they entered they got stares from everyone. All the guys were "I want to fuck you" while the one girl was pissed and thinking "why her", well all the guys except Sasori and Deidara. Naruto wanted to make sure that everyone knew who she belonged to and who was hers. Pein had the same thoughts, so instead of Naruto sitting between Itachi and Tobi she sat on Pein's lap which she enjoyed. She couldn't do this when she was male and also now she thought about she could do so many things with him now that made her smile. Pein didn't miss that and smiled too. Throughout the meal it was quiet because they were all watching the couple at the end of the table eating, kissing, laughing, and of course flirting. Everyone got over the fact Naruto was the hottest girl they had ever seen, and that she belonged to Pein. Everything was like before except Tobi dating Madara which was a total surprise, and Itachi was dating Kisame which wasn't surprising after all they liked each other since they became partners. Everyone was happy…maybe.

At exactly noon everyone was out of the base and packed for their visit. Naruto wondered what everyone would think of her new self, after all no one knew of this change except the Akatsuki. In all honesty she was terrified of what people would think. Pein noticed that Naruto was falling behind; he had been giving advice to Madara because he had no clue about relationships. This was his first one and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Madara is it okay if I go see what's wrong with Naruto?" Pein asked. Madara nodded he understood she was nervous because she hadn't visited the village as a female. Also how everyone would treat her, it was a long line of worries all lined up to make the young female ninja more nervous every second. Pein walked back to Naruto.

"Naruto stay calm you have nothing to worry about." Pein stated.

"Yeah right?" she said rolling her eyes, "says you." She sounded frightened more than anything else. Pein rolled his eyes she was so dramatic sometimes. He then had a very wicked idea. Naruto did not miss that.

"Pein…" Naruto said worriedly. Pein swooped Naruto into his arms running at high speed to the gate causing her to laugh the whole time.

"Thank you." she whispered kissing him and enjoying every second of it. Soon they heard lots of whistling causing them to break apart and crack up.

"Do I want to know what you guys are thinking?" Naruto asked.

"What ever do you mean, Naruto?" Deidara asked. She rolled her eyes at that one.

"This is coming from you of all people." All Deidara could do was blush she had a point. That caused the whole Akatsuki to crack up, they laughed for five minutes before officially calming down. Naruto turned around to notice they had a crowd watching them, which included all of rookie nine a few others. Then Tsunade burst through the crowd to see what it was all about.

"Everyone go NOW!" Tsunade ordered. Then she smiled, "Naruto you really are beautiful as a girl." Naruto turned a new kind of red at that statement. Then she whispered:

"They don't know who I am do they?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Not one of those people know who you are. They arrived a little after you guys finished laughing, they didn't have time to comprehend who was who." Tsunade answered. Pein watched the exchange and gave Naruto a light push to go to Tsunade who probably needed a hug. Naruto looked at Pein confused and he just looked at Tsunade standing a few feet away. With that Naruto understood immediately and ran into Tsunade arms. Tsunade held Naruto in her arms savoring how close she was, she had missed her terribly. She noticed Pein smiling, and that made her heart leap.

"Are you?" she mouthed to Pein and he just nodded she felt tears come to her eyes. He was so perfect for her Naruto. She had known him for years and he was everything Sasuke wasn't. She pulled Naruto away to look at her face and only saw pure happiness radiating from her eyes. Tsunade couldn't help but smile everything was perfect again.

"Let's go to my office I need to talk to all of you about something." Tsunade said as she walked away, Naruto close behind with the rest falling behind. Going through the village was weird everyone stared like they were freaks or something. This caused Naruto to role her eyes they weren't the circus. They finally made it to the office where Naruto hugged Shizune before entering the office. It was strange to be in there after six months, but it also brought back some fine memories. Of her yelling at the Third Hokage, getting missions, yelling at Tsunade, bringing Sasuke back, and of falling in love with Pein was the memory that stood out most.

_Flashback_

_Pein entered the room looking a little worried but quickly turned into completed surprise as to who was jointing the Akatsuki. Naruto was just as surprised he had never seen anyone hotter before._

_**Kit I want to get my claws into that hot meat. **__Naruto rolled his eyes the Kyubie got so weird sometimes. Pein arched an eyebrow wondering what was up, but afraid to ask. When they're eyes met it was love at first sight. They didn't say anything until they were away from the village and Pein took Naruto's virginity._

_End Flashback_

Naruto chuckled at the memory causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" she asked, "I have tons of memories here do you mind if I reminisce?" Pein chuckled.

"Don't worry I have some interesting memories here, too." he smiled straight at Naruto who in turn blushed.

"Okay you two love birds need to stop." Tsunade said giggling. Naruto was a red that would make cherries cry and Pein chuckled at her reaction. "Alright now to more pressing matters." All of the Akatsuki nodded, they had no clue what this matter was but they would gladly obey if it meant they had to follow orders.

"I know all of you live in a cave, correct?" all of the Akatsuki nodded, " Since you are no longer criminals I would like all of you to move back to village and live in the new mansion that we have built for all of you." She hopped they would agree but in all honesty she didn't have clue what to expect. "What do you think?" she noticed every single Akatsuki member look at each other in turn, and then they turned to her.

"We except!" they all yelled. The Hokage smiled she hopped they would agree.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

The next few days were dedicated to moving their thing to their new home. In the whole village there was excitement and fear. Excitement because they would be considered the strongest village and fear because they didn't know what to expect from these ex-criminals.

Naruto on the other hand was probably the happiest person on earth. She couldn't believe they were going to live in the village! She was so happy also to be able to design all the rooms at their new home. It took her one week to finish the whole house but it was so worth it. Everyone loved what she did and she couldn't have been happier. Also everyone was in their old attire or new attire instead of the Akatsuki cloaks.

It was Monday morning and everyone but herself was off on missions of some kind. She needed to go shopping for groceries. She put on her favorite outfit a light purple kimono top with white flames and black pants with black high heal sandals. Naruto was happy walking around the village no one recognized her and just smiled and waved and sometimes uttered hellos and how are yous. She felt her heart swell knowing they wouldn't be doing this if they knew who she was.

The grocery store was as she remembered very clean and busy. She smiled rembering how she used to shop here all the time. Walking through the isles with her list she wondered what everyone would like for dinner tonight because they were all suppose to be back by dinner tonight. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone was walking in front of her. She bumped into someone and felt horrible why couldn't she just pay attention?

"I'm so so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Naruto explained feeling worse and worse by the second.

"Yeah you should be sorry you bitch!" someone screeched. Wait a second I know that voice and sure enough there was Sakura on the floor picking up the things she dropped. She wasn't a bitch like Sakura who would have left what ever person scrabbling to pick up their stuff, so she helped pick up the items she dropped a bag of chips, a notebook, some scrolls, and… a pregnancy test.

"Oh," she said, "are you hoping to get pregnant?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Oh course after all I'm dating an Uchiha." Sakura stated quiet proudly.

"Really, I didn't think he was still in the village, I was told after his boyfriend left him he went back to Orochimaru." she couldn't help but tease her she was suppose to be her friend and not sleep with Sasuke but of course Sakura would never get over Sasuke.

"No! That isn't true were did you hear that? Wait a second, do I know you?" Sakura asked. Sakura was looking at her in amazement wondering if it could really be Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. She smiled she was smarter then she looked that's for sure. Now looking at her she realized she had long hair again and she was wearing a very slutty outfit.

"The one and only. What happened to your other outfit?" Naruto asked. Naruto could tell that Sakura was completely speechless. She kept moving her lips but nothing ever came out. Then ten minutes later…

"How come you have bigger boobs then me? And why are you so hot? It's not fair Sasuke is going to come running back to you after all I've done to get him away from you." she just kept going on and on about it.

"Look Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hmmm?"

"He's all yours I'm in love with someone else and he loves me. I'll see you." she said as she walked towards the check out line away from a very confused Sakura. On her way out she saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. She wanted to say hi but she was too scared to go over to them in the park. She was almost away from the park when…

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER NOT BE LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING HELLO! I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Kiba yelled. She smiled stupid Kiba and his nose. She turned around just in time to see a big white fur ball jump on her.

"Akamaru," she giggled as he licked her face, "it's nice to see you, too."

"Come on Akamaru let the pretty lady breath." Kiba said. Akamaru immediately stopped licking her and got off so she could finally breathe.

"You know," Naruto said, "if it wasn't for your keen sense of smell you wouldn't know who I was." Kiba smiled she knew better Shino and Kiba would of known who she was no matter what.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked looking worried.

"Oh god," she said as she collapsed back down on the ground, "how long have you known?"

"Since the day you left we were very worried about you Naruto." Shino stated normally you couldn't tell what he was feeling but right now his voice was flat out worried.

"I thought you guys would of taken Sasuke's side after all he his the great Uchiha." she stated. They all looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"Okay we need to show how many people are on your side, besides a lot of people have been dieing to see you. But I think we should drop off your groceries first." Shino stated. She smiled she could only nod and wonder how many people were on her side?

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

They ended up going to a nearby restaurant to meet everyone who was on her side. She was very curious because she didn't think anyone would be. Her mouth fell open when she saw all of Rookie 9, the sand siblings, and basically all the ninja she had ever known. Also to her surprise all of the Akatsuki members, too.

"What is all of this?" she asked in a huge daze.

"A party we have been planning for you for a week. Everyone here is on your side." Hinata said. She felt tears slide down her face these people cared about her so much as to go against the great Uchiha, but she always thought Itachi was better.

"Thank you so much everyone!" she yelled. She noticed Pein walking towards her smiling.

"I think we should of came back here sooner." he said. She could only nod she was so happy. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss which Naruto loved.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you, too." she said. She could only smile. She saw Iruka in the crowd and ran and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Iruka." she said. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Same here." he said. She saw Kakashi a few feet away talking to Jiraiya. She then ran over there and gave them both hugs whispering thank yous and missed yous.

"So have you gotten into Iruka's pants yet?" she asked noticing a faint blush under Kakashi's mask and Iruka a few feet away looking like he was about to faint. She giggled she knew it would happen eventually after all they were suckers for each other. A few months ago they were in the early stages of the relationship kissing every once in a while, she didn't blame them they wanted it to last. She looked around everyone seemed to be really happy. She noticed Gaara talking to some of Rookie 9. She headed over there hoping that maybe just maybe she could get a hug out of the red head. Almost like everyone was expecting it the room went completely silent not even a cricket dared to break the silence. She was right in front of Gaara, and something happened she didn't expect he smiled then started the hug. Everyone gasped and cheered.

"You are quiet beautiful Naruto, I missed you." Gaara said into her ear. She could feel the tears coming and tired desperately to hold them back but to no avail.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked him in the eyes and smiled yes she was so happy to be home. She gave hugs to everyone and ended up in Pein's lap later on just watching everyone talking and having a blast.

"You know." Tsunade said.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Everyone has been a lot happier since you got back." she smiled she had been told that a number of times. Looking around she looked at all the happy couples and smiled wondering what was in store for them because they deserved the best. Thank god she was home!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Awwwwwww, I am such a genius!

**Naruto: **Yeah yeah, we all know this.

**Sasuke: **I'm disappointed in your work, I wasn't in here once!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Yeah, I know. ( Sends away to Sakura)

**Pein: **Scary, very scary.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Lol, I know! Hope you enjoyed, there might be drama on the ways you just have to wait and see.

**Naruto: **Comment!


	3. The Past

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Okay here is the next part of the awesome story Obsessed Twins. Because one of my fans suggestions I will be writing about what happened during the months our sweet and loveable Naruto was absent.

**Naruto: **This is so exciting! Right Peiny!

**Pein: **Yep. (Daydreaming)

**Sasuke: **Finally I'm going to have a part in this stupid thing.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **(rolls eyes, and sends him to Sakura) You know, (hears distant screaming) I never get tired of this.

**Naruto and Pein: **(quivering in corner)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Don't worry loves, you are safe. Anyways lets get on with this story.

**Sasuke: **ENJOY! (Pulled away screaming)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I don't own anything, though I wish I did.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

Sasuke's POV

Naruto was back I could hardly sit still; I wanted him back or her now. I smirked this was just too good to be true, but it was true so lucky me! Now I would have two women. One probably gorgeous the other just to make her happy even though I really hate her. She was just a distraction while Naruto was gone. Because he couldn't fuck Naruto until they had been dating for a year, why Naruto insisted on that he had no idea all he knew was that it was a bunch of bullshit. Yes, he admitted that was low but no matter what he would get **his** Naruto back. I smiled evilly no matter what.

End Sasuke's POV

_Flashbacks_

_It took Sasuke a long time to finally regain his senses after Naruto ran out or in a sense very calmly left. He couldn't even believe this had to be some twisted dream he had since he returned. He swore he heard Tsunade yelling at the top of his lungs. _

'_Oh shit I'm dead!' his mind screamed. He knew at this point it was better to hide for the time being. After all Naruto was coming back he always did. But Sasuke had a bad feeling that it was really over. He felt himself start to panic, not knowing what he would ever do without Naruto. Did that mean he had to stay with Sakura? He shook at the very thought. Sure he had been having sex with her not even an hour ago but that was sex. Besides him and Naruto didn't even have sex so no harm done right? Wrong and he knew it as well as anyone else. Who was he kidding he was an Uchiha! Of course Naruto would come back he did always. He stayed in his lonesome room for an hour but nothing ever came. No Tsunade and her wrath so that must have meant Naruto was coming back and he just had to sit back and relax. But he had a bad feeling that just wouldn't seem to go away, he had no clue. He had no idea that at that exact moment that his Naruto was leaving the village and giving his virginity to someone else. _

_**With Sakura**_

_Sakura could barely contain her happiness. She had won! She had finally won against Ino! The Uchiha was hers; Naruto was very well leaving the village. Everyone would be happy that the monster was leaving. They would have a festival for her, bow down to her, maybe even make her hokage. Maybe even throw Tsunade to the dogs! Because seriously she was a horrible hokage. Sakura was only her apprentice so she could beat the Sani one day and take over the village. Hmmm, maybe even get the Pervy-Sage destroyed. After all, he had taught Naruto to be even better then her Uchiha! She could even destroy Orochimaru for taking her Sasuke away._

_She was half-way to the Flower Shop, when she felt guilt ride up in her belly. But she ignored it saying to herself, it must be a baby! I mean what else would make her so sick to her stomach? As she reached the Flower Shop, she thought to herself, ' I can't seem to remember if Ino moved on…nah no one could get over Sasuke.' Ino heard the soft chime as the door opened and closed not really expecting any customers today. She also didn't expect Sakura to come in here looking all smug._

"_Umm, what can I do for you Sakura?" Ino asked out of curiosity._

"_Nothing, Ino-Pig!" Sakura said, that smug look never leaving her face._

"_What do you want Forehead?" Ino snapped._

"_You should be nicer Ino after all I am the savior of our village!" Sakura yelled. Ino looked at her like she had lost her freaking mind…which she had._

"_What the hell are you talking about Forehead?" Ino demanded._

"_The dumb demon is gone thanks to me! And Sasuke's mine!" Sakura then started to crackle evilly not noticing the look of pure horror on Ino's face._

"_WHAT?" Ino screamed not believing this, she didn't she wouldn't!_

"_Don't speak English or something Ino? I made it perfectly clear. Naruto is gone probably never coming back all thanks to me! Jeeze Ino I would think you would show me some appreciation. Ino why are you crying?" Sakura screamed, "It's not time for one of your break downs." Ino couldn't even believe Sakura had stooped that low. The tears wouldn't stop she was just so hurt. NO, it wasn't true; Naruto was still in the village! But just looking at Sakura proved otherwise. Ino ran out of the shop not looking back at Sakura but she could hear the distant shouting of Sakura saying:_

"_YOU'RE WELCOME!" Ino just couldn't stop the tears and ran hopping to find Sai. She needed him, maybe it was luck or something but she changed her mind at the last second running to the training grounds only to bump into someone._

"_I'm sorry," Ino whimpered covering her face._

"_Ino, sweetie look at me." someone begged. Ino brought her tear stained face to look and gasped in relief to see Sai. She launched herself into his arms and just cried. To say Sai was confused was an understatement. But he knew one thing for sure was Ino just needed the comfort so he held her trying to soothe her. What felt like hours to the couple was only mere minutes._

"_Now care to tell me what's wrong?" Sai asked. Ino nudged her head into the side of his neck and just relished in the feeling._

"_Sakura ran Naruto out of the village." she chocked out. Sai froze and then growled how dare she! After all he did for her! Naruto was his first true friend and that meant a lot especially because Naruto had to be very, very patient with him even after he started dating Ino. Sai stood up immediately offering Ino a hand._

"_What-" Ino began._

"_We got to get spread the word." Sai said as he and Ino poofed away. Unknown to them Sakura had been watching the whole time hardly waiting for the praise she could possible receive. Oh how wrong she was, she had not a clue as the seconds ticked by she would lose all that she worked for._

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Sorry for the short chapter but this was just a little teaser for what's coming up in my very well liked story Obsessed Twins.

**Ino: **Sakura has really lost it hasn't she?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Yep!

**Sai: **Excuse me for asking but why do you sound so happy about that?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Because I never really liked Sakura, she's too whiny and selfish. Hmmm I would say that sounds like me but I'm just a weirdo is all. Lol!

**Ino: **You selfish? Hahaha now that's laughable. You wouldn't know selfish if it introduced its self to you. Or if it slapped you in the face. Or-

**Fanoflotsofthings: **We get the picture! Yikes Stripes…I did not just say that.

**Sai: **But you did.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Dang it she's rubbing off on me!

**Ino: **Tehe, yep!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **(glare)

**Sai: **(Clears throat) Hope you guys liked the teaser, she'll get more out in a little. She has the writers bug. Be grateful!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Indeed (spacing)

**Ino: **Hello? (Waves hand in front of my face)

**Sai: **I don't want to know what she's thinking about.

**Gaara: **Comment!

**Ino and Sai: **Dude! You weren't even in this chapter.

**Gaara: **Your point?

**Ino and Sai: **Hmmm I don't see one…


	4. A Huge Apology from Writer

**Fanoflotsofthings:** So I am beyond sorry that I have not written anything lately. I've had a huge writers block and been so damn busy.

**Naruto:** She is working on writing the next part now, I am so excited. (bouncing up and down excitedly)

**Pein:** She is trying to get back into the story, she has an idea of what she wants to do but needs to review some things.

**Sasori:** So you actually know what you're doing? That's a first.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** (sends a glare and poofs away to to quiet room away from Deidara, where he starts crying)

**Deidara:** Where'd Sasori go? (wearing a pout)

**Naruto:** He got in trouble for insulting her?

**Deidara:** (gasping) He didn't?!

**Naruto:** He did!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Alright guys I want to try and get this next chapter posted in a few days hopefully so I need to get to work.

**Pein:** Are you sure, we've missed you. (pouting)

**Deidara and Naruto:** (nodding in agreement)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Yep sorry, guys. To my fans the next chapter should be posted soon! Love y'all and thanks for reading.


	5. Finding Out

**Fanoflotsofthings:** I know you guys must be sick of these conversations I have with my characters in the beginning but I like them so deal. (happy smiles)

**Sai:** She is so excited to finally get writing after so long! I'm really excited I want to know what happens to Sakura!

**Ino:** Yeah Forehead has it coming for chasing Naruto out of the village. (pouting)

**Sai:** (starts comforting her)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** On to the story!

**Sai and Ino:** Remember she owns nothing! She is only an obsessed fan.

"Said"

'Thought'

**Kyubie Talking**

_Flashback_

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

_Ino and Sai were having a hard time trying to figure out who they should go to first. There were so many people that loved Naruto dearly. They ended up heading to the training grounds hoping that someone was there. Turned out that Shikamaru and Chouji were still waiting for Ino to train today._

_They were both about to snap at Ino for being so late, but froze when they saw how Ino looked so broken and Sai looking practically devastated_

_"What happened?" Shikamaru asked not liking the look of this one bit._

_"Forehead she… she…" that's when Ino burst out crying not being able to hold in the pain that wracked her body. She knew she had not always been kind to Naruto but he was always so sweet and loving towards her after everything she had done to him. He had even helped her find Sai who she could not even imagine what it was like without him. Sai stared at Ino feeling his own heart break, he felt his gaze harden Sakura would pay for what she had done._

_Chouji watched Ino utterly torn, he had never seen her like this as long as he had known her. Not even when Sauske had left had he seen her this upset. Shikamaru was liking this situation less and less because like Chouji he knew this was not like Ino, and the killer intent in Sai's eyes was not helping._

_"Sai what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Sai looked at him his own sadness leaking through the killer intent._

_"Sakura ran Naruto out of the village." Sai uttered looking like he would start crying because it felt like the statement had finality to it, that it would not change. Shikamaru felt Chouji tense then let out his own cry of anguish. Shikamaru could not believe this, that fucking bitch! After everything Naruto had done for her, this is how she repaid him? He froze when he heard a sniffle, turning to Chouji he froze Chouji was crying. Damn her for doing this to not just Ino but Chouji as well! He quickly embraced him and tried desperately to calm him down. He knew he had to be strong for Chouji but it was easier said than done. Naruto meant so much to all of them. He was always been there for them, always fighting to make things right so they could be safe, and being the best friend any of them could have. He now understood why Sai had that killer intent, he could feel it radiating off of him now in waves. Sakura would pay if it was the last thing he did._

_An hour or so passed before Ino and Chouji, were calmed enough to even speak._

_"How many people have you told?" Chouji asked hoarsely._

_"Just you guys, we weren't honestly sure who to go to first." Sai said. He still felt overwhelmed, he knew this was going to be how everyone reacted… crying because they did not know what they would do without the bubbly blonde._

_" Neji, Tenten, and Lee were planning to have lunch with Ino, Shikamaru and I so they should be waiting for us." Chouji said. They all looked at each nodding firmly rushing off knowing that this was going to be a long day._

_They arrived at the barbecue within minutes. They all felt nothing but dread._

_"Maybe, someone should grab them and make them come out here. I don't think, we should tell them in there… no doubt it will cause a scene." Sai said looking at his friends. They all nodded in agreement._

_"So who's going to grab them?" Ino asked. They all gazed each other, they all knew it was a bad idea to send Ino or Chouji in there, they would probably just break down again which would cause the villagers to freak._

_"I got this." Shikamaru said giving a quick peck to Chouji's lips before heading towards the entryway. It was easy finding them they were sitting in their usual spots._

_"Shikamaru-kun! It is good to see you friend, do you want to race me to the Hokage Monument? Neji refuses afraid he will lose to my powerness." Lee said with a big dopey grin. Neji only rolled his eyes. Shikamaru felt awful that he was going to be the one to lead them to such misery in only minutes. _

_Tenten watched Shikamuru noticing that he seemed off, not like his usual self. She was used to his neutral expression but this one seemed strained like he was hiding what he was really feeling, and if that was the case then it must be a pretty powerful emotion._

_"Shikamuru? What's going on?" Tenten asked. Tenten was not the only one to notice Shikamaru's off demeanor, Neji had noticed when he walked in that he looked extremely nervous._

_"Can you guys come outside please?" Shikamuru begged he did not want to explain why knowing he was close to reaching his breaking point. Tenten, Neji, and Lee looked at each other and nodded in agreeance. If Shikamaru was begging them outside they would go. They got following Shikamaru silently, they were startled to see Sai, Ino, and Chouji looking like a complete wreck._

_"Wha-" Lee almost asked only to be interrupted by Ino and Chouji bursting out crying. Shikamuru and Sai both rushed to try and comfort their lovers, leaving three very confused ninja._

_"Sakura ran Naruto out of the village." Sai whispered. The reaction was instantaneous Neji and Lee collapsed silent tears running down their cheeks. Tenten just stood their frozen hoping it was a horrible awful lie, that their friend was still safe in the village and close. Neji felt his heart crack Naruto had helped him so much to realize that fate did not rule his destiny, he was also the one who with Hinata's help had removed that cursed seal on his forehead, and he had helped him get the courage to be with his beautiful wife, Emiko. Why would Sakura do this?! Naruto was like the glue to the Rookie 9, without him he felt like they would all be lost. Lee couldn't believe this Naruto meant so much to him, always encouraging him when he was down and helping him move on from his obsession on Sakura so he could finally see how much Tenten had cared for him._

_"Do you guys know where Kiba and Shino are? We haven't been able to tell them yet…" Shikamaru said feeling like this day would never end. Tenten nodded feeling herself begin to heat up and was about to explode from pure anger. Lee noticed Tenten and before it was too late grabbed her trying desperately to calm her down. Tenten knew if he had not reacted the way he did, Sakura would very well be dead._

_"Yes, they are at the Hokage Monument. I know there is more to what is going on but I'm assuming we are going to find out as a group so lets getting going." Neji said. The group nodded jumping onto to the houses and speeding off to the Hokage Monument. He did not want to know why Naruto left in such a rush not talking to anyone, it had to be pretty serious for him to do that. _

_They reached the Hokage Monument in record time, finding Kiba and Shino was easy because they heard Kiba begging for something. They followed the sound laughing when they saw what he was begging for, it was just some very delicious looking ramen. After they finished laughing they felt a jolt through all their hearts, Naruto loved ramen. Shino watched stunned by how quickly their moods had changed, Kiba noticed too. He could also smell salt….had they been crying? He stood quickly and said:_

_"What's going on? I can smell the sadness on you, what happened?" Kiba said and an agreeing yip was heard from Akamaru. He watched as they all looked at each before finally Sai whispered:_

_"Sakura ran Naruto out of the village." Kiba felt his world begin to tilt, one of his best friends had obviously been serious hurt. o]One of his earliest friends that he would always argue with and play pranks on others was gone. He would have landed on the ground if Shino had not caught him with a look of clear worry and his own sorrow. Naruto had helped them realize their feelings for each other without him they would not be together now without him._

_"Why did he leave? Who found out first?" Shino demanded feeling like this was just an awful, awful dream._

_"Sakura came to me bragging about how she was the savior to our village and that Sauske was finally hers. I feel like she felt like she had won something but I don't know what." Ino said shrinking feeling like it was somehow her fault._

_"Ino don't you for a second blame yourself for this! You did nothing wrong, you did everything right by letting us know." the whole group said in some shape or form trying to make Ino feel better._

_"That bitch is going to pay!" Tenten yelled. They all nodded in agreement feeling sorry for anyone that got in their way._

_"Someone needs to send a letter to the sand siblings and Hinata. They would want to know what is going on." Neji said._

_"First we need to talk to Tsunade, she will no doubt know what happened. Naruto loves Konoha too much to just up and leave and become a rogue ninja." Sai said. They all nodded jumping down to the Hokage's building afraid of what secrets they would uncover._

_~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~_

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Sorry to leave that cliffhanger but I'm already working on the next chapter. I really just wanted to give you guys something to nibble on and keep my word on giving y'all a new chapter after so long.

**Sai:** I wanted to know what happened! (growling till Ino kisses him on the cheek)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** You guys are too cute! Anyways I would like suggestions from y'all on what pairing I should do next. I want to please you guys.

**Ino and Sai:** Review please!

**Naruto:** The new chapter will be here soon!

**Ino, Sai, and Me:** Where did you come from?

**Naruto:** I am a ninja and can not reveal my secrets! (poofs away)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Am I the only one who is slightly freaked out?

**Sai and Ino:** (nodding in agreement)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Okay then…


End file.
